Strip Tease Please
by RoyLovesWally
Summary: Wally begs Roy to take him to see Magic Mike, How will Roy react and will he take him? Warning slash RoyXWally. Does contain sexy non-kid friendly moments and cursing.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own YJ and if I did I doubt it would be allowed on the kiddy network with the changes I would make XD! No I dont own a strip club filled with hot guys either if I did I doubt I would on this site, I would be in my club all the time. So no dont own Magic Mike :(.

**A/N**: Does contain sexy non-kid friendly moments and cursing. Warning if your mature level is below that of an adult don't read. Yes they are a lil OOC but hey I made them gay doesn't that make them OOC anyways.^^ **This is BoyXBoy story so if no likey then no reading. **Enjoy to those who do. A bit of a teaser you have been warned.

_Sorry if there is any misspelling or grammer problems I do reread but I do miss some of my mistakes sometimes no matter how many time I reread. Please foregive me._

**Summary**: Wally begs Roy to take him to see Magic Mike, How will Roy react and will he take him?

* * *

**Strip Tease Please**

It was quiet for once in the Harper-West residents as Roy was watching tv enjoying his silent time, while Wally was still at class. Time of peace were rare for him lately with his hero gig as Red Arrow, college classes, and ofcourse his never-quiet-unless-he-is sleeping-or-kissing lil red head. But that peace wasn't going to last long, Roy looked up at the clock to see that Wally's class would end in five minutes and he would be home in about two minutes after that. Which means he had seven minutes till Wally came crashing through the door blabbering about whatever was on his mind. Surprisingly that thought brought a smile to his face, he loved his quiet time but he loved Wally much more.

3..2..1 and right on time Wally came tumbling through the door but this time he went straight to their room not stopping to say "Hi". Roy just sat there not to sure on how he should react for this was the first time that ever happened. Even if he was mad Wally would always say "Hi" and give him a kiss before doing anything else. He sat there for a few more minutes trying to think if he did anything wrong to make his lil red head mad at him but nothing came to mind. Finnally he decided to go see what was wrong but before he could the door slammed open causing him to fall back onto the couch. There was Wally standing infront of Roy with an eager smile on his face causing the archer to be even more confused.

Roy wasn't sure what was going but he knew one thing and that was he was scared shitless. Whatever was going through Wally's head right now, Roy wasn't sure if he wanted to know. After the awkward ten second stare down Wally finnally said, "Roy I want to go on a date tonight." Roy was stunned not really excepting that, his only response was, "Huh?". Wally shook he head, "Really Roy this isn't time for one of your brain-fart. I said I wanted to go on a date tonight." Roy slowly coming back to reality said, "Sure. Want to do the usual dinner, crime fighting then long sweet love making." Wally could help but to laugh, "Isn't that what we do every night. No silly I want to go to the movies." "Ok sure what movie did you have in mind?" Roy figured that Wally wanted to see an action movie or something but what he heard next caught him completely off gaurd. "Magic Mike!"

After recovering form a slight brain malfunction Roy thought he heard wrong. "I'm sorry I thought you said Magic Mike." Wally huffed and put his hands on his hip while stating, "Yeah thats what I said. I want to see Magic Mike." Roy lost it he laughed so hard he thought that his lungs were going to explode into a million pieces. When he finnally let out the last bit of his laughter he said, "Wally I love you and all but I'm not going to see Magic Mike." "Why not Roy I been waiting for months for this to come out and I thought we could go see it together." Wally was now trying to give Roy his best puppy dog eyes ever and add a little bit of a whimper for better chance of winning him over. 'No not the face I can never say no to that face. Come on Roy your a man, be a man. I...got...to...fight...it.' Roy was having an inward battle with himself. "Wally why dont you see if the girls at the cave will go with you? I bet M'gann wont mind and I doubt Conner would go with her anyways." "Really Roy did you forget, they went last weekend for a GIRLS ONLY weekend. Meaning no boys, so no Wally." Roy did forget but hey thats what happens when your trying to save a bunch of kids from a bus that caught on fire. "Well I'm sorry but I'm not going. You can go by yourself but I'm not, no." Wally was about to give up and walk away but there was one more way he could get Roy to say "Yes".

With the sexiest voice Wally could use he said, "Are you sure Roy I mean striping can be sexy." Roy tried to say he was sure but he was to shock by what was happening that he couldn't say a word. Wally slowly made his way over to Roy unbottoning his shirt and swaging his hips. Biting his bottom lip as he let his shirt drop to the floor relieving his tone abs and flawless biceps. Roy's face flushed bright red, he was so tempted to jump Wally right there but before he could Wally gentle pushed him back down onto the couch. He watched has Wally's hand slowly unbotton his pant next and walking right out of them. Wally place one hand on either side of Roy and straddling ontop of him in the process. He leaned down and with his sexiest voice said, "See Roy striping is very sexy and if you take me to the movies I might finnish my little show for you later to night." And to finnish his point Wally nibbled on Roys ear causing him to tremble in pleasure underneath the younger red head. "Ok Ok I'll take you happy?" "Yes," Wally's smirk grew into his winning grin, "Very." Roy watched as Wally slowly slipped off of him and noticed his little friend twitch in disappointment. Roy coughed for Wally's attention and asked, "What am I post to do with him?" Pointing down toward his little friend begging for Wally's sweet warmth. Wally sliped back into his clothes and replied, "Umm..A cold shower should work for him. Now hurry up, the movie starts in 45 minutes and we still have to buy snacks." Roy sat there in utter defeat.

Sexy Wally:1 No-Fun Roy:0

* * *

**The EnD**

**Please review I love to know what you thought about the story. Yes I'm talking to you the one who just read this. Go review now its easy. Just type a few kind words or what not then hit submit simple. ^^ **

***Thank you for reading and if you like this story don't forget to check out my profile. I post up what I'm working on up there. Stop by and see whats coming next and if your interested in any of them. ***


End file.
